FerrisWheelShipping
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: A series of one-shots. Hopefully there will be more to come, once I get more ideas. Rated T just in case.
1. If We Ever Meet Again

***If We Ever Meet Again***

It was starting to be a lovely night for Touko White, a young teenager. All her friends had literally forced her out of her home to go to a party. By friends, it was Hikari, Kate, May, Touya, Jun, Bianca, and Cheren. She didn't want to go but after a while she started to enjoy herself.

But it was weird this time, whenever they asked before if she wanted to go to a party, she actually had a choice. This time was different, they didn't take no for an answer. They were up to something and she was going to find out eventually.

She was dress in her normal attire just like her friends as they sat at a table after a few had stopped dancing.

Jun was making up jokes out of the blue and the whole table was laughing except Touko. She was concerned why they were making her suspicion level go up so high. She sat there in her seat, looking out into the crowd of dancing people as she curled her hair around her finger repeatedly.

Her best guess was that they were trying to do something that involved what happened between her and N, the Team Plasma king. Well he was the king until she had stopped his father's evil plots to rule the region of Unova and take away every trainer's pokemon forever.

They were enemies and nothing could change that fact but no one knew what happened between the two that made her so upset once she had defeated him for the last time. They had a secret relationship, more than just friends. It all started with a simple kiss and it went on from there, then came the time of N's defeat and Touko's victory with her elegant white dragon. She was happy at first but what came afterwards turned that victorious smile into heartbroken frown, he told her he was leaving Unova to find himself. You could bet that she cried, who wouldn't? She was losing the one she loved.

"_I promise I'll come back for you." A sad smile approached his face as he brought Touko in for one last hug before he'd leave the region. Touko sobbed into his torso, gripping onto him tight and never wanting to let go._

"_If we ever meet again, I won't let you get away from me ever again." Her words were muffled as she spoke against his hard chest. She sniffled as she broke away from the hug to look into his emerald eyes that were ever so lovely._

_He smiled at her words and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips that, of course, Touko returned. They kissed till they were out of breath; it was time to say goodbyes, the one thing Touko was terrible at doing. _

"_Good bye for now, my love." It was hard to keep his composure as he felt his heart shatter from saying those words but he managed. _

_Touko could feel the tears starting to pour once more. Why did good byes have to be so painful? She wiped away the tears with her right arm while she waved good bye to N and his Zekrom with her left. In a flash he was already gone, flying high in the sky. N was nowhere in sight._

"_I'll never forget you, N."_

She never forgot because there was no way possible that she'd be able to forget the first guy she ever loved. It was simply impossible to do so.

She stood up from her seat, her friend's eyes following her sudden movement as she did so. "I'm going to get some fresh air." What an excuse she made up just for some tears that dared to fall from the mention of the former king who she loved to her heart's content.

As she walked away she didn't notice the smirks on her friend's faces, devious smirks they were. Touko had the right to be suspicious of the group.

Touko walked out of the club to sit outside, alone. Letting her tears run lose down her cheeks, she sat down on the ground. Why did love have to be so hard sometimes? A sudden hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump and look up.

Her jaw dropped, her mind must be playing tricks with her again because there stood before her, N Harmonia, the love of her life. Slowly she got up and touched his face to see if this N was real unlike other times in her dreams where he instantly fades away.

"Ow," Touko pinched his cheeks causing N to wince from the slight pain. He was real alright. Touko's eyes began to sparkle as she tackled N to the ground and kissed him on the lips. N didn't have a chance to kiss back; she broke the kiss too early so she could look into his emerald eyes like old times.

"I told you I'd never let you get away from me again." The tears were slowly stopping as she smiled at N, overjoyed to see him once more. N smiled in return, he put his hand against her tear stained cheek and used his thumb to wipe away remaining tears.

"Don't worry, I'm back for good. I missed you too much to leave again." He gently kissed her nose causing Touko to giggle from the contact. The way she was acting was from her hopeless romantic trait where she can't help but be a sucker for love like her friend Bianca.

"I love you, N." Touko brought N into a loving embrace. The scene could only be described in so many words but to summarize it, the scene was romantic. N whispered sweet nothings into her ear about how much he longed to be by her side, to passionately kiss her nonstop, to be the care taker of her heart. Touko's cheeks were flushed as her face was nuzzled into his neck, listening to N's sincere words, his breath tickling her skin as he whispered his words.

In the background, Touko's friends silently watched. Their mission had been completed; Touko's happiness was back again. They brought the one thing she wanted most in her life back into her heart, forever for her to hold.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**More one-shots to come! (hopefully)**


	2. Teenage Dream

***Teenage Dream***

Touko White was a normal girl like every other, she experienced the start of her "time of the month", she's been involved with unnecessary school drama, and went through sex education like every other kid. Oh and she fell in love, on accident that is.

She was not very popular in school when it came to friends. That doesn't mean she didn't have friends, she actually had a group of friends: Touya, Dawn, Lyra, Barry, Bianca, Silver, Riley, Kate, and Cheren. But at the time, she hadn't met _him _yet.

The mysterious boy was a teen like her and the same age, sixteen years old. The boy's name was N Harmonia, a handsome young man and was very kind when it came to those who needed his kindness the most. Those traits of his left others, mainly Touko, dumbfounded of how he got them when his father, Ghetsis Harmonia was the creepiest man in Unova. But then again there was his mother, Claire Harmonia, who was just as kind. No one could ever tell why she a beautiful woman such as herself was married to a man who looked as if he was dressed for Halloween every day, he even made kids cry and teens shake in fear. Yes, he was that scary.

Back to the topic at hand, Touko could never forget the day N had appeared in Trainer School. That day changed her life whether she liked it or not because fate was the decider of how her life was to play out.

Let's get on with the story now, shall we?

**XXXXX**

Touko walked slowly towards her destination, Unova Trainer School. It was like every other day; she'd walk to school with a tired expression on her face, the tiredness coming from all the drama that goes on in her school.

"Hey wait up, Touko!" A familiar feminine voice shouted from behind her. Touko turned her head so she could look over her shoulder to find herself watching as a girl with dark blue hair, Dawn Platina, run towards her while pulling on a tall and handsome man, Riley Aura, with spikey, black hair. The petite brunette stopped in her tracks for only a few seconds allowing the two to catch up with her before she started to walk again. "Thanks for waiting, Tou-chan!" Dawn said with a bright smile on her lips, she was definitely a morning person unlike Riley and Touko.

"It's nothing," Touko said before a yawn erupted from her mouth while she began to stretch. The air around them was cold, the morning's mist still in the air. Their walk was silent, almost killing Dawn who cursed her friends for being so quiet; the only voices that spoke were the Pidoves chirping.

They were walking into school where whispers of juicy gossip were spoken silently as if they were Rattatas. Early in the morning and drama is already starting, it was getting very annoying but today their gossip talk seemed different. You see, usually they'd gossip about losers and the hottest guys, such as Riley, but today they were speaking of a new kid coming to class 1A which so happened to be the trio's classroom.

Touko rolled her eyes and entered her classroom. Although to her surprise, there actually was a new kid, one with long green hair. The newbie was talking to her teacher, Mr. Alder. She wasn't going to deny that she was curious of the boy; she just wasn't going to make it so obvious. She and Dawn went to their assigned seats which was right behind Riley's seat.

Seconds turned to minutes, the classroom was now filled with all its students. Mr. Alder smiled at the green-haired boy before turning to face his class, clearing his throat he began to speak for all to hear. "Class we have a new student today," Mr. Alder announced, gesturing to the tall boy beside him. All the girls swooned at his looks; they had to know his name after seeing how hot he was. "His name is N Harmonia; please treat him well with all due respect." Mr. Alder scanned the room for an empty seat when his eyes landed onto Riley. "N you can take your seat next to Riley. Riley raise your hand so N knows who you are."

Riley did as told, his face expressionless. N took a seat next to Riley while quietly whispering to him and in response Riley chuckled. The two girls watched the boys as they quickly became good friends in a matter of seconds. Was it really that easy? Well either way it confused the girls.

An hour had passed, the teacher had finished the lesson and they still had extra time left. "Alright since we have extra time, you can all talk to each other just not too loud please." Alder than exited the room, probably going to the teacher's lounge for some coffee.

Once he was gone, every girl in the room, besides Touko and Dawn, gathered around N and Riley's seat leaving them nowhere to escape. Out of the crowd emerged a girl with short light, blue hair and grey eyes who had a seductive smirk on her face. "Hey cutie, I'm Meiko Sakurazuka." She said with a flirty wink towards N before sitting down on his desk. Meiko Sakurazuka was the school's number one whore. Touko found out her secret one day when she came into the girl's bathroom where she intruded on Meiko, she was stuffing her shirt with paper. The funny thing was that the slut didn't notice her even there, Touko got away with it scotch clean.

Touko nearly gagged at the sight, poor boy was probably scared to death. Touko thought it was right to save N from the whore so she stood from her seat and broke through the huge crowd, Dawn following her. When she got to the middle she pushed Meiko off the table where she hit the floor with a thud. The sudden action won Touko a glare that didn't even scare her one bit as Meiko got up.

"Bitch, why the fuck did you do that? Are you jealous of my looks?" Meiko said while pushing Touko in the same way except she wasn't even close to how strong Touko was. The brunette rolled her eyes at the obnoxious blue-haired girl who seemed to always get on her nerves no matter what went down between them.

"Why would I be jealous of a girl who stuffs her bra with tissues, toilet paper, and etcetera? Hell you probably stuff them with used condoms." A confident smirk was on Touko's lips; she stuck her hands down Meiko's tube top that showed off her breasts to pull out every bit of stuffing Meiko used. Meiko now had a red face that showed she was certainly embarrassed, every student was laughing at her. The blue-haired girl ran out of the classroom with the last of her dignity.

Touko had beaten the school's most popular girl and number one whore, hell the girl had it coming for what she did to some of the students, such as Touko, in the school. "Nice going Touko!" Riley smiled at Touko, giving her a thumbs up. But when her eyes landed on N she saw his flustered face and his piercing emerald eyes staring into her ocean blue ones. She didn't know it but her cheeks started to heat up a slight bit.

"Sorry about Meiko, N." Touko didn't know why she was the only one apologizing; Meiko should be the one who was sorry. She was going to make N's first day a living hell with all her not needed dramatic ass. N flashed her a smile that she couldn't help but return.

**XXXXX**

After that day, Touko and N became great friends. Their relationship that they believed was just friendship began to grow into something more, love. Every single one of Touko's friends became N's friends as well and they all could tell that Touko and N were going to be something more than just friends and nothing more, it was too obvious not to see it.

Then came the day the accident happened, Touko fell in love. She only wanted to be friends with N but fate certainly had other plans for her. It was an accidental kiss and nothing more, right? Wrong, it turned Touko's life from a living hell into something she might have a reason to live for.

**XXXXX**

Touko was smiling as she walked down the hallways, not caring what people thought about her. She was meeting N at her locker, her best guy friend. N had finally come into sight causing her to walk faster until they were only mere feet away from each other. That was until a foot suddenly came out in front of Touko's path without her noticing causing Touko to trip and fall on top of N who was now lying, back to floor with her lips attached to his.

Meiko was playing a dirty trick on Touko for the incident before but it all backfired when it made Touko kiss N. Meiko was aggravated and stomped off in a different direction from the two, flushed teens. Touko immediately broke off the kiss, her face as red as a ripe tomato. She then jumped onto her feet and ran off for reasons that only she knew.

Her feet took her to the courtyard where she sat on the empty wooden benches. Her head replayed the scene over and over again, making her cheeks get hotter every second in the process. The scene was every female teenager's dream. Never had Touko felt such soft lips before or been kissed before. Nothing had felt as magical as when their lips came in contact. A smile was now starting to form on her lips, she was happy that it happened even if it was an accident.

**XXXXX**

Now this leads us to today, where the two were no longer in trainer school. They were both fully grown young adults, in love with each other. They loved each other will all their heart.

"Remember the day we met, Touko?" N asked in his sweet and innocent voice as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. They were sitting on the couch in their living room watching whatever came on. Touko giggled as their skin rubbed against each other leaving slight tickles.

"How could I ever forget? That was the day my teenage dream came true when I didn't even know it." Her smile was as bright as the stars. She could feel N smile against her skin.

"I love you, Touko." N said while he slowly kissed her neck, giving Touko pleasure to run through her veins.

"I love you too, N."

* * *

><p><strong>Fast update, huh? :D <strong>

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this series. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. :3**


	3. I'm A Pirate, You're A Princess

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews! This story you're sure to enjoy. I put all my effort into this story! And let me say, I'm really glad how this turned out.**

**Also, I've been very busy lately wooing my hubby in Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns. LOL. Reason why this wasn't finished sooner. **

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm A Pirate, You're A Princess*<strong>

A lovely lady with blonde hair and soft green eyes was sitting in a wooden rocking chair with a book in her hands and a smile on her face. The smile was directed towards the triplets in front of her in the same bed, they were the most adorable things she had ever seen making her a proud grandmother.

The triplets, two boys and one girl, returned their grandmother's smile. They all had a pokemon on their laps; the eldest boy had a Trapinch on his lap, one that slept peacefully as the boy stroked its back. The second oldest was the girl who had a Buizel on her lap, one who cuddled into her love and warmth. And last but not least, the youngest boy had an Emolga on his, one with a bright smile on its face.

The eldest boy had long brown hair and piercing emerald eyes, his full name was Terra Black Harmonia, the spitting image of his father. Now for the girl, she had long green hair and lovely ocean blue eyes; her full name was Aqua White Harmonia, a resemblance of her mother. Lastly there was the youngest, Ventus Gray Harmonia. Ventus had the same green eyes as his brother and blonde hair like his grandmother, but what made him different from his siblings was that he had short hair that came as far as to the start of his neck. There was also another difference that made him stand out; he didn't look like either of his parent's. His face resembled his mother's brother, Touya White. It was weird but it somehow happened.

They all had truly beautiful and unique names. The parents named them after some of the attributes that helped create the world's harmony; ground, water, and wind. They were so cute for eight year old kids.

"What's the story for tonight, grandma?" Aqua asked. Her arms were wrapped around her Buizel's waist and some strands of the girl's green hair falling freely in some areas of her face.

Their grandmother's name was really Claire Harmonia; she was a beautiful and kind woman. Claire's eyes scanned the book for stories of grand legends to tell her lovely grandchildren.

_Darkrai, My Nightmare_

She couldn't tell them that, they've already heard that once before. She flipped a few more pages into the book to a different story.

_Time and Space, Enemies Till the End_

Claire rolled her eyes; this was starting to become an annoyance. She couldn't have possibly told the children every story the book had, could she? She flipped each page till she came to the last two stories, the kids waited patiently for a story to be read as they watched their grandmother search the book for a story.

_Yin and Yang_

And lastly there was the most sacred legend ever told by man.

_Arcues the Creator_

That was it, every story she found in the story book of legends had already been told to the kids. Aggravated, Claire through the book at the wall nearly scaring the kids to death. When she saw their frightened looks she immediately apologized.

"It seems we have run out of stories…" Claire said sadly, just knowing that the kids were upset but to her surprise, they weren't.

"Then just make up a story to tell us." Terra spoke with a serious face.

"Yeah, tell us a story with action and adventure!" Ventus smiled with glee, Terra was bored out of his mind, and Aqua was disagreeing with Ventus.

"No she will tell us one with romance and friendship!" Aqua argued, proving she certainly had Touko's stubborn side. The two growled at each other while Terra just sat in his spot.

"Stop that you two!" Claire shouted making the two siblings almost jump out of their skin. They put all of their attention back onto Claire. "How about we combine romance, friendship, action, and adventure into one story?" Aqua and Ventus looked at each other then back at Claire, nodding their heads for her to proceed. Claire took a moment to think about a story that involved all those genres when a perfect idea popped into her head.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1680, where there lived a young princess by the name of Touko White, she wasn't very happy for she was to be wed to an insensitive jerk by the name of Cheren by the choice of her parents. And tonight was her last day of freedom, the last day to be a free woman before she would start her days of misery.<em>

_She spent the last hours of her time walking down the harbor with a sad smile upon her lips. She didn't care if people thought she looked ugly with that frown on her face for she could not help herself from doing so._

_Then all of sudden, the firing of a cannon was heard. Everyone ran screaming as the cannon ball came in contact with a house, smashing through its walls. Touko turned her head to face the ocean sea where there floated a pirate ship with some pirates rowing in smaller boats towards her._

_Frightened she ran back to her house but her luck had gotten worse when she bumped into her fiancé, Cheren. "Where the fuck were you?" _**(A/N: Don't worry; Claire doesn't actually say the cuss words. I'm just saying it like this since you know… People back then really used a lot of foul language.)**_ He shouted for all to hear, venom in his words. He was drunk again, probably gambling too. He grabbed her arm tight to the point where her arm's blood circulation was cut off, making it weak. The terrible man before her was taking up her precious time she could be using to run to a safer area and now the time was gone when they were surrounded by vicious, nasty pirates. The pirates chuckled darkly at the two as the captain emerged from the crowd._

"_About god damn bloody time, Captain N," Cheren spat, his breath covered with the scent of alcohol. The so called "Captain N" rolled his eyes at the obnoxious boy. _

"_You haven't paid me back, Cheren." N's eyes were so cold that they could pierce through anyone's soul. The captain was fierce yet handsome at the same time, Touko watched the captain trying hard not to blush from such thoughts. "You need to pay me back now or we'll have to have you hanged." _

"_Here's your payment," Cheren then roughly pushed Touko into N's arms. The said girl was blushing furiously as her face was now in the captain's hard chest, she could hear his heartbeat._

_N looked at the girl, she was indeed beautiful which made him wonder why Cheren would willingly give up a beautiful young woman such as she? His eyes made their way to her hands where he saw the engagement ring. He pulled the ring off with ease to examine the piece of modern jewelry before throwing it at Cheren, who was still a little too drunk to catch it. Cheren was a fool and a dumbass, N had received the best prize ever, the princess, and it was all from a little booze intoxicating Cheren's brain._

"_Fucker," Cheren growled, his hands turning into fists and was about to run towards him but he didn't even come close when the captain's crew blocked his path. Cheren was pissed beyond belief; he was so desperate to punch that pretty little face of his. N smirked at Cheren's rage that could easily be seen in his dark grey eyes that were very dull._

_Cheren just spat at his feet, hitting his black leather boots. It wasn't what he wanted but it was the only thing he could do to relieve some of that anger that was being held back, literally._

_N rolled his eyes at Cheren. Touko was still a bit dazed by the handsome pirate. If he wasn't a pirate, she would've mistaken him for a prince. "Do what you wish men, just have fun." A devious smirk was on the green-haired pirate's lips as he turned around with his arm around Touko's waist as he led her to his pirate ship that was docked at the pier. _

_Touko felt under a spell, if she wasn't like this then she would have been trying to break free from the man's grasp but something kept her attached to his body, more like attracted. She was stuck to the man as if they were glued together. He lead the way, she was slowly walking with him onto the ship. When she turned her head back to the harbor she saw the damage the pirates made to her home, gray smoke entered the now dirty air and under building pieces laid dead bodies of innocent civilians who didn't survive._

_Touko closed her eyes, telling herself not to think about it. The sight was a tragedy, a cold-blooded massacre. It wasn't truly N's fault which shocked Touko the most, it was Cheren's. He was a gambler and an alcoholic, it was his stupid decisions that got him into this mess and he brought the whole harbor down with him. If not already, she was disgusted with him to the point she would speak her words with venom full of poisoning hatred. He could drop dead and she wouldn't even care, he deserved to die for what he had done to her and the residents of the harbor._

_N took small glances at the princess who was deep in thought as they walked closer to the captain's office. He watched the hatred in her eyes grow larger, he smirked. "You hate Cheren a lot, don't you?" His voice was husky as he spoke, it almost sounded seductive. His voice caught her attention as she looked up to make eye contact with his emerald eyes. She couldn't read his eyes but she hoped, no she prayed that he wasn't any harm to her._

"_Yes, he's nothing to me. Just a stranger I'm forced to marry." N's smirk turned to a smile before fading away quickly. Her words made him happy._

_She did see his smile which was ever so lovely. The smile made his face look even more handsome, if that was even possible. His smile brought her at ease._

"_Well worry not my dear, you're no longer engaged." The smile appeared unconsciously, not daring to leave this time. He did his best not to grow so attached to the girl but he couldn't help it, cupid had struck him with a love arrow. Love was something N didn't believe in, until now. _

_Three months had passed by so quickly on the ship that Touko didn't notice. She was happy, happy to be away from the terrible place, away from Cheren and his abusive ways._

_The pirates aboard were kinder then they looked making the statement "don't judge a book by its cover" true. The one she liked the most was Touya Black. He was like the best friend she never had. He'd always be the one to escort her to the captain's office for dinner, which was only for her and N. _

_When she ate dinner with N, he'd always ask her if she was happy here and she'd always answer in a positive way. Then he'd ask her even more questions, mainly about her life at the harbor, and she in turn would ask about his. He would tell her about all his adventures on the dangerous but mysterious seven seas and all the treasure he had found._

_Tonight was a bit different, only Touko was asking him questions. He was smiling at her, his chin on his hands while his elbows held them up. _

_Touko was blushing at his extraordinary smile; it made her heart beat so much she swore it might break through her rib cage and fly away. "Did you have fun on your adventures with your crew?" She asked. N thought about all the adventures he had before coming to a conclusion of what he should say._

"_Not all the time, sometimes we'd come out with no treasure." He answered. His green orbs stared into her ocean blue ones; never did they break eye contact. _

"_What was your best treasure?" Now that question got N to think. There were various treasures that he really enjoyed. It took a minute before he settled on one answer._

"_You, my dear," Touko's heart began to beat even more rapidly. Her face was now fully red. _

* * *

><p>Claire was too into the story that she didn't know that the kids had fallen asleep with smiles on their adorable little faces. But when she did, she smiled. She was a bit sad though because she wanted to get to the action and adventure part of the story, the part Ventus was sure to enjoy.<p>

"I'll tell them the rest of the story another day." She got up from her seat and turned off the light. In the halls she encountered the two from her story.

"That was quite a story you told them, Claire." Touko smiled, her hand intertwined with N's.

"Do you mind if you'd tell us the title?" N asked. Claire smiled brightly at the two lovebirds; their love was strong making it harder for the two to break.

"_I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess_."

**The End**


	4. Cantarella

**I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter! **

**From your lovely support, we have finally reached the Vocaloid part of the story! Yayy~ :U**

**And some of you might like this because this chapter doesn't have innocent N again. LOL? We have a dark N!**

***If your curious of what N's outfit looks like, he's wearing Kaito's outfit from one of the videos. Link is on my profile. :D***

**Roles:**

**N as Kaito Shion**

**Touko as Miku Hatsune**

**Cheren as Len Kagamine**

**Touya as Gakupo...? LOL?**

* * *

><p><strong>*Cantarella*<strong>

It was dinner time, two fully grown teens sat at opposite sides of the table, one woman and one male. The woman, Touko White, had long wavy brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Now the man, N Harmonia, was handsome with his long flowing green hair that was also tied into a ponytail. His emerald eyes stared into her ocean blue ones.

N wasn't happy but he hid his emotions very well. His eyes were lingering to the rose on her necklace that used to be green, it was now black. She smiled at him, oblivious of his anger that was beginning to boil. Someone had dared to claim his girl, well that person was asking for their funeral. He backed his chair up to stand, Touko's eyes following his every move.

"Excuse me, Touko." He didn't wait for her objections; he just left leaving the brunette alone. He planned what evil things he would do to the man, Cheren. It pissed him off to no end as he walked down the castle's dark halls. Anger boiled to rage every step he took.

At the end of the hallway he stopped at a window where he was able to see the city, able to see the man he despised out in the garden. He smirked before opening the window a tad and slipping under it an invitation that fell down to Cheren. N watched as the black-haired man open the letter and his eyes growing wide to the contents inside.

"I see your playing that dirty trick again, Lord N." Said a voice that N knew all too well, a smirk began to appear on the handsome man's lips. His eyes lingered to the man with caramel eyes and brown hair, Touya Black was his name.

"Your right, Cheren has dared to touch her. He has obviously chosen his death." His voice was dark as he chuckled at his own words.

"You can't let her go, can you?" N's obsession seemed to amuse Touya, but he was glad to see N actually enjoyed having someone around him instead of pokemon.

N shook his head slowly before looking at Touya. "Correct, she was my first friend and now I want to be more, more than friends, lovers. I can't let Cheren or anyone else come between that." His words weren't lies as they rolled of his tongue. When he got to the last sentence, his words were filled with nothing but venom showing he was serious about his actions and who came between them without permission.

"Your evil side came from your father I see." Touya joked, a little goofy grin on his lips. His joke won him a smirk from N, more like an evil smirk. "Do you want me to gather the supplies for your masquerade ball?"

The masquerade ball was held every year at N's castle to celebrate the birthday of Unova and its legendary dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom. To N, the ball was nothing more than a hassle from all the female guests swooning at his feet but then again it was something he enjoyed, being able to dance with Touko to the sounds of violins, pianos, and other wonderful instruments. That was what made the ball better, just dancing with her.

"Yes, please do." N replied before starting to walk, Cheren was nowhere in sight meaning N's work was done, for now at least. N's devious smirk was proudly on his lips as he thought about all the ways he was going to _remove _Cheren. The very thought made him anxious for the day to come, the day Cheren would be no more.

His anxious mind was finally relieved a few days later when the day of the ball had finally come; N was preparing himself in a black suit. He looked handsome overall even with that mask hiding his lovely emerald eyes.

He walked out of the room but not before he grabbed a vile and put it into one his pockets. As he walked down the hall, he could hear loud voices coming from the end of the hall probably from guests greeting others.

A light scent of wine filled the atmosphere of the castle as people began to dance with others. Some ladies waited eagerly for N to make his appearance, their eyes were staring at the doorway hungrily as if N was their prey, no he is their prey. They'd do anything, and I mean anything, to get in bed with him. This only aggravated N to the point he wanted to ban them from his kingdom but he would only go that far if they dared to hurt his dear Touko.

He reached the end of the hall; his body emerged into the fully lit ballroom for every guest to see his wonderful attire. Black and silver was the only colors that consisted of his attire, making him look dark and powerful like a villain from a fairy tale.

The girls were jumping out of their seats before stopping dead in their tracks from a deadly glare that they received by N, his glare made them want to jump out of their skin.

N slowly walked into the crowd where his anger began to boil at the sight, Cheren and Touko talking to each other. It was time to take plans into action as N closed the distance between them and started a conversation. Cheren smiled at N with a glass of red wine in his hands. Touko also smiled at N, kindly of course.

Cheren's hand, the one with the glass of wine, was around Touko's petite waist that was covered by a lovely white dress so N did the same. The two didn't notice as N poured the contents inside of the vile into Cheren's wine. Everything was going perfect; N was as sneaky as his friend, Zorua.

A smile slowly making its appearance as Cheren put the glass to his mouth and drank the wine, all of it. In less than seconds, Cheren would be dead. An incurable poison was surging through his veins at this very moment, it was impossible to be stopped.

_3_

Cheren's vision suddenly started to become blurry; he pulled of his glasses to rub his eyes. The blur was still there when he put his glasses back on.

N smirked as Cheren slowly suffered his very own demise. "Touko, can I speak to you in private?" His voice was husky and seductive. Touko was concerned about Cheren but she slowly nodded her head in response.

_2_

The two slowly walked away leaving Cheren to die alone. His punishment was death for trying to steal what was not his. N was the judge who was unfair as Cheren pleaded not guilty but his pleas were ignored as N sentenced him to death.

_1_

'_This is what happens when you come between my love for Touko.' _

Don't ever come between his wishes or else you'll just bring your own death. You've been warned, now will you heed these words till your very end? If not, you'll end up like Cheren… dead.

_0_

The clock struck midnight as in the ballroom screams erupted and shouts broke the glass. Cheren's corpse was lying on the ground, lifeless. Everyone was scared as they kept staring at the dead body, wondering if they were next.

"I know what you did, N." Touko smirked deviously. The young king was taken back, not expected of her words that just rolled off her tongue. For now he just decided to play innocent, for a little fun of course.

"What do you mean, my dear?" His eyes lingered to her neck, the flower had changed back to his color, green.

"You killed Cheren with poison, I'm not dumb." The smirk was still proudly glued onto her lips; she seemed defiant while at the same time attractive and mysterious with that masquerade mask still on.

"He dared to touch my queen; he played with his own fate." N said before pushing her body up against one of the walls in the hallway. His lips smashing onto hers, a passionate kiss that neither dared to break.

They were finally out of breath, their lips breaking away from each other to stare into each other's eyes. "Don't you dare test me again Touko or else I'll do something you might or might not enjoy." His eyes filled with mischievous plots as he pointed to a door that leaded to his bedroom giving Touko a few hints.

"I understand my King." A slight blush was on her cheeks, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Good, now let's have one last dance."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this! Love yah!<strong>

**~Noct**


	5. Colorless Paranoia: Contest OneShot

**This was a contest entry on DeviantArt, so you guys tell me if you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>*Colorless Paranoia*<strong>

**~N's P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p>My long fingers didn't miss a note as I played the piano, hitting the black and white keys. Black and white, like the world my father and I desired to live in. Although, someone changed my perspective to the point I can't explain why I even want the world to be so colorless, just trying to remember why made me stress.<p>

**BUM!**

That loud sound was caused by my hands stopping on both sides of the piano; I was changing all too quickly. I then switched my hands with my elbows so I could rest my head in my hands; I was completely aggravated for I was to be the ruler of this world where there would be no more training of pokemon.

My emerald eyes wandered and now I found myself staring at the picture where she and I sat on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa. She was a brunette named Touko White; she was the trainer who changed my views completely. How she did it, I will never know but she made me feel special in some way that it left me speechless at times.

Sometimes she would make my heart race and at others she'd make me smile unconsciously. It was weird but I'll be honest, I liked it. But she was the enemy like everyone else, else being the trainers who complained and refused to release their partners.

I let a sigh escape my lips; I was confused about how I felt around her. I came to decision awhile back that I'd tell her the night before our final battle, our test of judgment, but now I'm not so sure because I want to tell her sooner. I mean like our last battle is only a week away it's just that I'm eager to tell her now. I know, I know… My looks are deceiving, hiding my childish ways.

I want to tell her… No…

I _need _to tell her.

But I don't want to tell her at the same time, my father doesn't want me around her. He didn't want me around my enemy, the other hero in the Unova legend. I still did go to see her but it stopped when he threatened that he would remove all communication between us, so as a result I did as told… for a while that is. But this time we were cautious with our movements, just like a game of chess. Something else that was black and white… I must be becoming paranoid.

I couldn't take it anymore, I don't care if I get caught… I just have to see her. I arose from my seat at the black piano, my quick movements making the pages of the music pamphlet, which was placed on top of the piano, flip to a page farther than the page I was at. I walked out into the hall, brushing past the plasma members who blocked my path.

"Good morning, my King." I didn't notice it but I had passed the goddesses, Anthea and Concordia. If I knew I did, I would have returned their greeting with a smile like always, I was just too focused on getting to her.

It would end tonight, me being the innocent and curious prince. I would come out a mature and wise King. I'd finally be able to call out "checkmate" to my mysterious opponent on the other side of the chess board. The sounds of my black king knocking down his white king rang through my ears… oh Arcures, I really am paranoid.

My heart started to race when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind a door that hid a room just behind it, the voice belonged to my father… Ghetsis Harmonia. He was the one who made my childhood a living nightmare. He made sure that I was alone, subtracting away everything in my life, except toys and pokemon, so I'd be the lone variable in the equation. Terrible isn't it?

To avoid being caught, I silenced my footsteps to the point I was tip toeing past the said door. I slowly put the weight on one foot each step till I finally was far enough away from the door to go back to my quick pace.

I don't know how long it was till I got to the entrance but it felt like years. As I approached the massive double doors that taunted my height, I noticed there were two plasma grunts guarding the door. I took precaution as I walked to one of the guards and whispered into his ear, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, and gave it to him.

"Open the gates!" The plasma grunt shouted after I gave him the bribe, I smirked. Being smart really comes in handy in times like this. I bribed him to not tell Ghetsis where I was or where I went which would buy me some time, unless he betrays me.

As the doors opened, sunlight seeped in and blinded my sight. I closed them for a few seconds before opening them again to let them adjust. My feet began to move out of the doorway and into the nature that surrounded my dull castle, the place where my childhood of isolation began.

**XXX**

After walking miles in search of the brunette, I found her sitting on lush grass in a forest near Dragonspiral Tower where she was feeding her pokemon. The way she smiled at the creatures… I wanted her to smile like that towards me.

My eyes couldn't help but stare as she put the last bowl of pokemon food down on the ground for her Zebstrika, whom immediately began eating. That was the same Zebstrika I spoke to from the last time we met up in Mistralton City after she defeated the gym leader, the loving words for its trainer still echo in my head.

My presence was unnoticed until the Zebstrika looked up for a nanosecond, its head now up from the bowl staring straight at me.

_Oh it's you, the green-haired kid. _

The Zebstrika's eyes went from curious to utter boredom at my presence and went back to eating its food, pretending as if I wasn't even here. I suddenly felt rejected from the pokemon which has never happened to me before causing me to feel shocked.

'_I sense you do not like me, is my senses true?_' I responded and waited for a reply, it never came. The creature ignored me and kept eating the food. Patiently I waited for the Zebstrika to reply back, not taking my eyes off of the electric creature for a second. I then found myself staring at the stripes on its back.

Black… White…

Oh not again… I'm starting to get really sick of seeing these colors. My emerald eyes switched over from the Zebstrika to Touko who was messing around with her XTransceiver, I had a hunch telling me she was waiting for her pokemon to finish eating so she was trying to find something to keep her occupied till then.

Unconsciously my body took action without me noticing till I found myself only inches away from her. I felt my cheeks begin to burn for some odd reason, it was involuntary. Involuntary like the beating of my heart for it was now racing, pounding against my rib cage daring to break the bones that prevented it from jumping out of my hard chest.

Her head rapidly turned, now staring at me wide-eyed with her irresistible ocean blue eyes. Her angelic, but at the same time a bit rebellious, presence was so alluring… so intoxicating. And people call me the angel.

A sudden smile crossed her lips which surprised me, her smile was bright. Although it wasn't the same as the one she showed her pokemon. It made me jealous, even for that Zebstrika. I watched as she began moving closer to me, her wavy brown hair that was up in a ponytail began to sway from side to side. She was the definition of picture perfect.

I cleared my throat, she was now standing in front of me… still smiling. Why I acted this way around her… I don't even know.

"Hey N," Her greeting was short and simple like always. Ours eyes locked, my cheeks began to feel even hotter. I'm surprised the skin on my cheeks hasn't melted off yet.

"H-Hey," I must have sounded stupid, damn my stuttering. Wait why do I even care if I looked stupid in front of Touko? She was just my friend, someone who I can act stupid around… right? Well that's what she told me.

"I thought we couldn't meet up randomly like this anymore." The smile was slightly gone now which kind of made me a bit upset, I really like it when she smiles even if it isn't the one she gave her pokemon.

"Yeah… about that…" I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of the words I needed to say. They were wiped clean from my mind as if I've been hit with a case of amnesia.

"Go on," She motioned with her hand, eager for me to continue. The words I needed to come out were on the very tip of my tongue it's just that they refused to come out. My words were being very stubborn with me at the moment. I have the worst of luck sometimes.

I gulped before taking a shot at fate. "I…" Wow I'm pathetic, I try to say a whole sentence and all I get is one word. Touko raised one of her eyebrows. I could tell she was still very eager to hear my words.

Fate… I'm giving you one last try so you better get me out of this mess, quickly please. "I love you." What. What the hell was that? I don't know what that means so why did it come out of my mouth. Oh this confused me all. When I saw the reaction on her face, it told me that the words I said were something very important and made her face red. Oh and did I mention dumbfounded? Her jaw was literally becoming acquainted with the ground that stood under our feet. I held back the urge to chuckle, she looked cute.

Oh to hell with it.

The second I began to laugh, she snapped back to reality and glared at me, no longer was she smiling. "It's not funny, N!" Yes it was. I heard her groan, aggravated. "Do you even know what 'love' is?" My laughter stopped immediately.

"Ghetsis is a failure as a father. He hasn't even told you about love!" Was love something really important, if so why didn't my father ever tell me about it?

She began to explain, I still didn't get it. From what she told me, love is something very special felt between to people. That I understood. What I didn't get was this boyfriend and girlfriend stuff being different from regular friends. I wonder if Touko and I are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then she went on to this subject called, "kissing". I wonder why only the boyfriend and girlfriend do it; can't you kiss regular friends too? I still didn't get it though, I sometimes learn better when given examples.

"Why don't you show me?" I watched as her face began to become a shade of red, crimson maybe. Either way she looked very cute, I mean when is she not?

"Uh… how about not…?" She turned away from me, I believe out of embarrassment. I wasn't about to let her get out of teaching me this, I'm already at a high level of curiosity. Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand causing her to look at me straight in the eye. I gave her my best Lillipup act that would bring anyone to tears. Hey being labeled as the innocent child isn't all that bad as I proclaimed it to be. "Fine…" She grumbled before continuing. "But I'll only do this once!" I nodded in agreement.

I waited anxiously for something to happen. Is this kissing? If it is, it sucks big time.

My mind went blank when Touko's lips crashed into mine. Okay I take it back, it rocks. Her lips tasted like pecha berries, it was oh so sweet. More like intoxicating. I didn't want this to end but she broke away, leaving me really upset. I saw her face was as red as a tomato and she looked away once again, trying to put her attention on something or someone who wouldn't laugh at her. "There, happy?" She mumbled.

"Again," I wanted to be greedy, for some reason I only wanted her to share her kisses with me and only me. She turned back around and looked at me as if I was crazy. When am I not, seriously I'm paranoid in the head.

"What do you mean again?" She shouted like as if she wanted the whole world to hear. I rolled my eyes and decided to take action for myself since apparently she wasn't going to cooperate. I pulled her into another kiss, it took her a minute but she finally kissed me back.

I finally understood what love was, love was something colorful.

"Now that I know what love is… I love you, Touko." A smile appeared on her lips and not just any smile, the smile I've been wanting!

"I love you too, N." I hugged her tight, not daring to let go.

We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. The pokemon around us watched as we melted into a passionate embrace. "N…"

"I have this urge to play chess all of a sudden." Black… White… Colorless world…

Not again!


End file.
